


Attracted by each other

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Fighting Chloe and Lila, Fluff and Humor, Marinette Has a Crush on Chat, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry for the erorrs, Tikki and Plagg are merried, adrien is jelous of Himselfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: True a Akuma Attack in the School Marinette get almost hitting when not a special blond Model had save her.But how is Marinette suppose to save the day when she and Adrien are Attracted by each other?Fluff two shot in which Marinette is head over heels for Chat and Adrien interesting in his sweet Classmate





	1. Chapter 1

Study in the Libary could be boring sometimes. Adrien know it for sure, but not Today and not when Marinette was his Partner or maybe it could. „ Adrinski „ Adrien roll his eyes, Marinette glare amused to him, before she looks down again. Why was this his Life? Captured between to incredible Women, well Marinette and Ladybug not Chloe, even though that Chloe was interested in him and the two Ladies of his Heart not. He sigh what was wrong with him 'Ugh nop we don't open this door'‚ he shack quick his head „ What is Chloe?“ Chloe was sitting next to him, she look with Puppy eyes to him „ I don't understand this question“ Adrien look at her Note.“ Why you don't ask your Partner?“ Lila snort „ Because she said I should do the Project all alone“ answer Lila and wave true the Physics book. „ Hallo I’m the Mayors daughter, I never will need Physics in my life again“ huff Chloe. Marinette lay her pen away „ I‘m done with my Part, do you need help?“ Adrien blink, she was already done with her Part? „ You are offer me help?“ Chloe smirk „ See Lila, even Marinette knows how important I‘m“ Lila mumble something under her breath when Marinette Answer „ I was asking Adrien. I don't know what on Magnetisms is so complicate“ Lila grin to her „ I know why I like you, cara“ Marinette grin back „ Its because wait ah Hai un otimo instinto per la Gente“ Lila laugh „ Si mia cara“ Adrien grin „ The half Chinese girl don't speak a word Mandarin, but Italian?“ Marinette grin to him„ I was a few times in Milan with my Parents, you learn things” „ Baker Congress? “ ask he curious she nod „ I know a bit of German too“ Oh Boy, every time he spoke with her, she surprise him anew. With a loud crack the Door jump open. A Boy who looks like the Supervillain Magneto step in „ I’m Magneto and I show you how important Magnetisms is!“ 'Magneto! It s not enough that he looks like him ? This one is bad Howkmoth I hope the X- Men kick your butt after I did' Adrien looks to the Akuma, he need a place to transform and this quick, Chloe held him tied on his arm. Grate Magneto walk to them „ Chloe let me go hide somewhere“ hissed Adrien. With a growled Magneto look to Marinette she had throw a book after him. „ Ah a Voluntary for show my Force“ Adrien push Chloe Away „ Mari!“ , to late the Akuma shot a light on her. Adrien jump in front of her.

 

Marinette knows that it was a stupid idea to provoke an Akuma when she wasn't transform, but she wasn't able to see how Adrien get hurt even when she had give up on him, even when Chloe was next to him she liked him to much. She close her eyes and prepare her self for the hit. 'Stupid me! Who is going to take care of the Akuma when im under spell?' Thinks she helpless„ Are you okay?“ ask a soft voice Marinette look up soft green eyes look back at her. Adrien covered her with his body, he had protect her. She blink a few time why had he Protect her ?„ Adrien?" was she dreaming "I’m fine …Are you okay are you hurt..“ „ ahh let me go!“ Interrupt she Chloe’s voice. „ Pff let you go? You are the one who hold me!“ snap Lilah back. Marinette glare over Adrien’s shoulder Chloe and Lila were standing near to each other both held there arms on there chest both had Bracelet on. One green the other blue like Rogercop that means the Akuma hit them too? Marinette look down on her arm a blue Bracelet, 'shit'. „ Looks like we both stuck together until Ladybug get here“ said Adrien Marinette grimace „ Adrinski help me to get rid of this Italian Snake!“ huff Chloe  
„ Italian Snake? Ah Adrien is helping me to get rid of you French brat!“ Adrien growl, „ Ah I’m a bit tide up be my self“ both girls look to him and Marinette he lift his arm and show his Bracelet Green Marinette has blue. 

Both girl scrams in a muddled. Marinette tried to ignore the noise as good she could ‚ Think Mari there must be a solution without that all in this room are going to know who you are Adrien looked to her, Marinette was tipping her chin, she was planning something. That was good, her plans where always as good as his Lady’s. Suddenly she smirk. Adrien notice how similar it look to Ladybug always then when she had a plan ‚“ what’s in your mind „ he could hardly stop himself from calling her Princes she look to him „ How far we can be separate?“ Adrien blink 'oh she hmm that would be good I could transform and Help Ladybug' „ Lets see“ He walk a few steps when he hear her gabs automatically he turn around and could catch her, both lost there balance and crush on the ground „ Sorry this thing was attract by yours“ She lays on the top of him Adrien smirk „ And here I thought we where attracted by each other“ Marinette roll her eyes „ Wrong time for jocks Adrien“ he laugh, how much he liked it when she was like this. Cheek and full of confidence, no sigh anymore from the shy stutter Marinette from the begin when they had know each other. „ Marinette get of my poor Adrinski! You squeeze him with your Wight“ hiss Chloe Adrien laugh louder about Marinettes Grimace, She tire to stand up and reach him her hand. „ Oh my good I bet with you, you are heavier then Marinette!“ snap Lila „ Ha im light like a feeder“ Hissed Chloe back „ I was specking from your body Wight not your brain“ Adrien look to Marinette she bit her lips to hide her laugh. Chloe muffed something under her breath. „ We should go out of here“ said Marinette Adrien nod „ No! I don't move until Ladybug came here to save me“ Huff Chloe and across her arms „ Hallo Birdbrain! The Akuma is gone there is no reason for Ladybug to came here“ Chloe snores offends „ Im her best friend! She is with me all the time“ „ Isn't this because the Akumas are chasing after you most of the time?“ ask Adrien Chloe look shocked to him „ She admits me that’s why!“ Laila snores „ For what your character“ Marinette smiles, sure Lila and Ladybug don't had the best start and they would never be friends, but Lila had amide that it was wrong to invent a story only to made friends quicker. „ Excuse you she is….“ Marinette sigh and tippet Adrien’s shoulder. He look confused to her, she point to the door he nod and both seek to the door.

As soon there where out she realise a sigh. One problem less, she couldn’t transform in front of Adrien, but she couldn’t get ride of him either only when..“ We have to Find Chat“ said she Adrien look guilty „ C..Chat Noir ah no we should look for Ladybug“ both stand in front of the school „ Ladybug? No we need Chat with his Cataclysm he can free us“ How you explain the girl you Visit all the time that you are Chat Noir? „ Yea but her Luck Carme could help us too“ Marinette glare to him „ Adrien I hope really that you aren't one of this People who think Chat is lesser then Ladybug“ he glob „ Ah well I..“ „ okay listen careful now“ interrupt she him „ Chat is a Hero too. He isn't her Sidekick they are Partner, for havens sneak, I know that Ladybug where already died more then one time without him!“ Adrien blush, she looks adorable when she get upset "Big fan hu?“ Marinette blush deep „ I..“ „ Do you know him good? I mean you have worked one time with him“ Marinette pressed her lips together „ I.. Swear that you tell nobody a single word, even Alya don’t know this“ he blink „ Oh I didn’t know that this was a secret“ she shake her head „ he.. Ah we are friends“  
„ You and Chat Noir?“ she nod. „ He visit me sometimes“ confess she Adrien smirk Sometimes was the understatement of the Century. They had fix days when he came to her. „ Hmm that must be nice to have a hero as friend, do you know who he really is?“ Marinette bit her lips „ Maybe you where the wrong Person to tell“ whisper she Adrien blink surprised „ Have I made you unconfinable? Because I will keep it really“ she look to him „ I trust you Adrien, but don't ask me ever again if I know who he is“ „ So you know?“ Adrien knows that this wasn't true but he would know her answer „ No, I don't know it“ answer she sad. „ Oh aren't you Curious?“ she look up in the sky „ Im not Curious is more, sometimes its complicated you now. I wish that I could made things with him, like I do it with you guys too all the time or just be able to know what bored him, he is really sad sometimes and it hurts to see him like this“ Adrien blink „ Mari? Is it possible that you have a little crush on him“ Marinette look shocked to him her face was deep red 'Jackpot' he smirks for a moment 'Oh my god, Marinette likes Chat! She likes me' scrams his mind“ I...We are friends you know, just Friends like in being friends „ stutter she Adrien blush „ One more time and I belief you“ she sigh defied „ okay I love this silly Cat. With his damn horrible puns and this green eyes. His smirk when he is teasing me“ amid she „ Oh“ she nod „ Do you think you know enough about him to say it is love?“ she look up her cheeks where still red a she had a soft glam in her eyes „ I know how selfless he is, he is really smart even when he played the dumb sometimes. I know how important the people of Paris are for him and how much he risk to protect his partner“ Adrien feels a stick of jealousy, even when he was Chat, why did she not like him as Adrien in this way and forgot about Chat. “ But you don't know him maybe he is only an really good Actor “ she shack her had soft „ He isn't acting Adrien how Chat is nobody could act this, Its his personality “ Adrien press his lips together, great she was in love with Chat damn or „ You know that he like Ladybug right“ he hope that she didn’t notice how the jealousy was in his voice Mrinette sigh the sad view return in her eyes „ I know, “ it was only a whisper Adrien could clap himself why he did say this, he hurt her. His stupid jealousy  
„ it gone be late, we should go at my place if this is okay“ he nod quiet. Marinette force herself to a smile when she open the door from the bakery   
„ Hi im back“ Sabine look relived to her „ Sweetie I was sick of worry“ Marinette shows her arm and explain quick what happen   
„And your father is okay with you being here?“ ask Tom him true the dinner Adrien shrugged  
„ He is on a business trip, Natalie is with him so I don't think someone notice that im not at home“ Tom knitted his eyebrows together, „ that’s horrible son“ Adrien sigh „ Im used to be alone „   
Sabine shock sad her head, He saw Marinettes worry view . What the hell was wrong with him? He had hurt her and now he made her worry about him. „ I thought you two sleep down on the couch“ said Sabine Marinette look to her „ What?“ „ your Mom is right Pumpkin. I had a better feeling too if you where near „ both teen flush deep „ Ohm I take the ground“ whisper she „ No I will take ground you the couch“ answer he „ Adrien I insist you are our gust„ he shock his head „ You are a girl, I take the floor“ she look actually at him „ What's the matter if im a girl or not?“ he grimaced „ Ahm…“  
„ Kids you both know its a sleep couch, nobody has to sleep on the ground“ saved him Sabine.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien never feels this warm. He couldn’t help, but he wish that he had the same family life like Marinette. They had mad the dirty dishes together, Tom had told a joke, who let the woman roll there eyes and Adrien laughing. They had watch a old film and when it was bedtime they had kissed Marinette good night and rimmed her that there door would be open he hole night. Marinette nod only with a red flushed face.  
Adrien ley on his side of the cutch and saw Marinettes silhouette in the dark. „ Mari are you still awake?“ she roll over to the pillows between them, she lay her head down „ What’s wrong do you need something?“ he shake his head „ I’m sorry for offense you, you know earlier about Chat“ she press her finger to her lips „ Shhht they don't know it“ wispier she and look in the direction of the bedroom of her parents. „ Sorry“ whisper he back, she struggle „ It s my Luck that every boy I fall for, likes Ladybug“ he nod. Right Marinette had told Chat from this mystery boy she liked so much at the begin, but with every visit she talk lesser about him, until she stopped. „ We should try to sleep, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are sourcing for a solution“ she tried to smile   
„ Good night Adrien“ „ Night Mari“ she turn him her back and sigh intro her pillow. Chat, she hope that her silly Kitty could stopped the Akuma alone, what was she suppose to do as long that she was tied up with Adrien? Mabey he would find her soon.

 

Adrien screams, something was poking him„ Kid, wake up im hungry“ Adrien glare into the dark and saw two glowing green eyes „ Plagg?“ ask he sleepy „No, the Emperor of China of course its me!” snores his Kwami “ Kid how you could forget to feed me?“ added he repicfull. Adrien was full awake and look to Marinette, she was still asleep. „ Don't worry about your 'friend', she sleeps like a stone and talk “ Adrien look to him „ Hu?“ „ Yea she called for Chat to help her“ Adrien feel how his cheeks heat up „ There is chees in my bag help yourself“ whisper he and roll over Plagg snores „ No there isn't“ Adrien look mad to him „ You have eat the hole wheel again?“ hiss he  
„ Plagg? Why are you doing here?“ ask a sleepy tiny voice „ Tikki?“ Adrien saw how the green eyes fly a bit away „ You should be with your chosen and not searching for me“ remind him Tikki „ Its nice to see you too Love“ answer Plagg smooth. Adrien blink was he dreaming? Sure he had heard how Plagg calls a wheel of chess ‘ love' but someone else. „ Plagg why your not wi..“ Plagg snores   
„ I am with my Chosen Tik. I’ve learn from the last time“ Tikki yawn„ But this is impossible only… Adrien is Chat Noir?“ Plagge chuckle „ Yes, I am, who are you“ Adrien heard how Plagg hissed in pain „ He is awake! Why you didn't said something?“ hissed Tikki.   
She fly to Adrien, he grabble his phone for more light, he blink a few time. In front of him was a red Kwami with black spots, she look adorable Adrien’s yawl dropt. Red Kwami black spots? Ladybug Kwami his brain tried to mange to get down with it. Ladybug was in this house? She life in this house? „ Oh no don't tell me that Sabine is Ladybug or worser Tom“ Plagg snored „ Sorry he is not a really fast thinker sometimes“ Tikki look mad at him „ The poor boy is hardly awake you chees head“ Plagg look sad „ It s over four hundred years that we don't see each other and this is what I gat. From my own Wife!“ said he dramatic „ Don’t be a Drama Queen, you know that I have missed you too“ answer she playful and nuzzled her head on his. Adrien loot shocked to them, Wife? Plagg had called the Kwami his Wife. Plagg was married with Ladybugs Kwami. Ladybug   
„ Holly shit!“ both Kwami look to him „ Shht or you will wake up everyone in Paris!“ huffed Plagg  
„ Marinette is Ladybug? My Marinette“ Plagg smirk „ Yours Hu? What happen to ‚ she s only a friend' „ Adrien flush „ We have to tell her“ said Tikki „ What?“ whisper Adrien when Plagg says „Good luck with this, she sleep like a stone“ Tikki fly to Marinette „ Tikki wait is this really necessary?“ ask Adrien shy „ If you really want that she is yours. Yes“ answer Tikki Adrien growl into his Pillow, grate now he had two Kwamis to made fun of him „ Marinette wake up“ Marinette moan soft „ Mari come on, get up“ „ No Tikki, only five minuets more “ Tikki sigh „ Chat is here“ Marinette Sid strait up „ Hu what?“ Tikki giggle „ Mari Plagg, Plagg my chosen Marinette“ Plagg fly to her „ Nice to meet you, have you chees?“ Marinette blinkt sleepy and lay back again „ Tikki why is Chats Kwami h… oh god is Chat okay? „ ask she worry and Sid up again „ He is fine. Where is the chees Sweetie“ answer Plagg „In the Fridge you...“ she point in the direction. She froze for a moment „ Tikki Chats Kwami is here“ Tikki giggle soft „ Shouldn't he be with Chat?“ „ He is“ answer Tikki, with a sing sang voice „ Don't tell me..“ Tikki nod Marinette take a pillow from the middle and growl in it. „ Oh I like your cosine Tik, good chees and she is smarter then mine“ smirk Plagg when he came back. Marinette lay the pillow away and look to Adrien. He spy out under his pillow „ Your Chat Noir?“ he nod „ Your Ladybug“ she nod back. „ Well Ups“ she blush „ Yea ups“ both Kwami looked amused to them „ Uhm when you are Chat and you are here. Who is taking care of the Akuam?“ He blink „ Uhm nobody I guess“ she sigh „ Can you transform and Cataclysm this damn bracelet?“ he scremact „ My hand with I use Cataclysm is tied up and I don't want to hurt you. Luckycarm?“ she lookt hopeful to Tikki, the Kwami shock her head „ Okay then old School style“ said Marientte, she stand up and push Adrien with her „ What are you doing?“ „ We defeat the Akuma“ answer she quiet „ But we are... „ he left his rait hand „ We had worse situation to handle an Akuma and we did it everytime“ he nod „ Your right what is with Tom and Sabine?“ she sigh „ They don't wake up until four and now its midnight, we have four hours to defied the Akuma“   
Both stand in Marinettes bedroom and call for the transformation „ Pink hu?“ ask Chat „ Yes pink“ she slip true the window and stand on the balcony „ Uh Ma.... Ladybug?“ she turn around her blue eyes look quastionaly to him „ We are going to talk about this right?“ she nod „ We have to, lets take this Akuma down“ wispth is she, her face hate up under her mask. “ Could you come closer?” Chat stand near to her “ Hold me tied” he bleenkt “oh right, no traveling alone” 

Downstairs a Parents pair look out of the window „ They gat it?“ ask Tom his wife. Sabine smirk „ Yes, the knew finally“ Tom put an arm around her „ Looks like we’ll have a Son soon hu?“ Sabine look after her daughter „ We will see“

The Akuma was no problem for them. Even with there handicap they talk him down in record. „ That was Pawsome“ Marinette roll her eyes „ You don't stop anymore with the puns right?“ he smirk „ We both know you love them“ answer he with a smirk. „ Right I forgot that“ he look worry to her. „ Marinette im sorry for visit you all the Time. I should have say something“ she shake her head and slip into her badroom„ I was the one, who insist to keep it a secret remember?“ he smile sad „ Mari I.. Had it change fro you to know its only me? „ whisper he „ Uhm Adrien will you still be my Partner in the future?“ ask she back, He look shocked „ Of cores what is this for a question?“ she Sid down on her chiffon, „ Well with you being Chat is grate. The best thing that could happen , but Ladybug Its only me, you know Marinette“ he Sid down next to her“ What are you talking about? I cuden't ask for a better partner“ she look to him „ Im clumbsy and I don't really have Ladybugs confidence in my daily life„ He has to tell her, now or never“ Marinette you should know that you have this confidence in your daily life. The reason why Chat dropt so much to see you was that, he was really interensit in you, he is it still” she look surprised to him „And I… I like you more then as in ‚ Just friends'. I’m honey in your hands and I know there is this other boy you like, but you should know it“ her view get softer „ Could you do me a favour“ ask she shy he nod „ All what you want Princess“ ‘And if it s that I have to leaf now' added he silent „ I.... In my Closet is a box. The red one with white spots would you look inside?“ he nod and walk to the Closet, he open it with shaking hands, he take the box. He open it slowly, it was full of pictures of him. Pictures from Photoshoots he had made, from Halloween and Christmas. He turn around when she softly speaks „ I..I..take them down, when Chat came to visit me and at some point I let them in the box. It was you all the time. Not only as Chat but as Adrien too“ a smile across his lips „ You like me?“ she nod „ I hope your okpf“ he rush to her and held her tied „ I’m so glad you feel the same way for me“ said he before he lean down and kiss her. She froze in his arms ‘I should have ask her bevor…' she relax suddenly and kissed him back. She wrap her arms around his neck „ See I was right. They are doing something disgusting“ both teen jump scary apart, both look with flushed faces to him. „Plagg not again! With all my love that I have for you“ start Tikki repicful and took her husband by his ear „ Au Tikki, that don't feel like love“ return he. „ Raed the moon bevor you speak! How many times I have to say this hu?“ with this she take Plagg with her and vanish. Adrien rupt ashamt the back of his neck „ Ughm I get a bit emotional, sorry I should have ask bevor I kissed you“ Marinette bit soft her lips. „ We should go down and try to catch some sleep you know“ he nod with sigh he follower her. He had miss up bad. Marinette stop and lookt with a mishovlous grin over her shoulders. It took his breath away when he saw her view „ I don't mind the kiss Kitty“ he flush again deep.   
She lay on her sid of the chouc down. Taket away the pillow in the middle and pattet the place next to her „ Come here Kitty kitty“ with a grin he shake his head he ley near to her „ Mari c..can I ask y..you something? O..only if its okay y..you know. You can say…no“ Grate why the hell he start to stubble right now. „ Spell it“ he take a deep brth „ W..Would you go out with me sometimes or all the time, not exactly all the time. I mean we have a duty and school“ she look to him  
„ Can I give you my answer when you answer my question“ he managed a nod „ Its more a favour and a question“ „O..okay“ she grabble for his hand „ Please be yourself when your with me, don't think you mess up something only because you kiss me, when you know that I like you too. When your sad I’m hare to listen or to hug you. No matter what happen between us im here for you everytime you need me“ he pressed his lips toghter, how long was it that someone had said this to him? He sigh happy „ Even when I’m a dork and ramble ?“ she laught light  
„ Exapice when your a dork. I like the Dork Adrien, he his funny and really charming and I think it s cute when you ramble“ His view got harder„ I can’t be the Dork Adrien all the time“ whisper he „ I know and I understand it really, but how I said be yourself when your with me, “ he grin „ As you wishes My lady. What is with your Question?“ she look worry to him „ What is if I say yes to a date with you hoptalic and you see that it don’t work, because well is only me boring and ordinary Marinette what are we going to do then?“ he smils and look down to there interrelated Fingers, he lift her hand soft and kissed the back of it„ Your so much Marinette Dupain- Cheng, but Ordinary and boring don't are words with I would describe you“ he smirkn when he saw how pink her cheeks where „ but..“ „ Mari you capture my heart twice bevor I know who you really where. Trust me with this your wonderful. I’m the luckiest black Chat in the world“ she came closer and lay her head on his chest with his free arm he take her closer on his side. „ Is there something eals that you want ask me love?“ Adrien feel how his hart speed up „Ts my Princess is really interesting this Pawsome Chat hu?“ her blue eyes glam soft when she lookt up to him „ Adrien“  
„ Be mine. I want you by my side not only as Partner, but also as Girlfriend“ she get closer and peck softly his lips „ Maybe to both quastions“ whisper she soft on his lips. Adrien laght „ I know that you would say yes“

A soft giggle wake Adrien in the morning „ I know it! Pay up Sweetheart“ It was Toms voice.  
Adrien let his eyes close. He feel something warm on his breast and side. Marinette moan soft and cuddled herself deeper in his side. „ It s a pleasure for me to lose this bet“ answer Sabine. He could feel how someone cower them with a blinked. „ Lets go to work and let them sleep“ said Tom. When Adrien heard how the front door was close he open is eyes and look down.   
He smirk when he saw how peaceful Marinette sleept on his Chest. He kissed soft the top of her head. No matter how much time he cures Hawk Moth for his Akumas. For this one he should thank him, but only for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story  
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this. The next part is coming soon.  
> Oh and for all not Italien Marinette said to Lila that she had a exalent instict for People :)  
> Until next time


End file.
